The begin of a family
by TangledVirus
Summary: Hanako and Hisao decided to start a family, but this will be dificult.Until they met three little Girls. 6 years after Hanako good end. This is my first fic, please review! I will remake chapter I. I sorry about the hiatus! Studies got on the way!
1. There is another way

**Chapter 1 – There is another way!**

Hisao

6 years ago I was graduating from yamaku with my girlfriend Hanako and my friend Lily, now years later I graduated from college now I'm physicist and working on the same college and Hanako is a software designer working on big company. But today, today I'm here on a hospital waiting… for Hanako.

Everthing is ok…I guess, last year we decide to have kids, but no matter what we tried nothing seemed to work (and we tried things that would freak out some people), so she decided to go to the doctor. She's there for a hour, it wasn't to take so long she is there just to see the results of her exams! There must be bad news, good news don't take that long.

Hanako

"Sorry miss, but you are unable to have kids I'm sorry…" I listened to his words hoping for a answer… a good ending but not this. As I get up from my chair get out from the doctor's office and see Hisao I try to hide the urge to cry but as he comes closer and closer I can't hold anymore… I hug him and hide my face on his shoulder and I start to cry. He hugs me too. And says quietly "I'm sorry honey, don't you worry I'll help you out". I listen to his plea and hold tighter and respond "Okay but please don't leave me… please!" "Hanako I would never leave you" he says that with a smile and then kiss me lightly on the lips, he grabs my hand and we go to our car.

Hisao

As I drove down the road to home I can't notice Hanako looking… so hopeless, sad. Then suddenly "Hisao s-stop the c-c-car." When I stop the she quickly opens the door and got out and starts to scream "F-F-FUCK! WHY! WHY ALL OF THIS HAPPENS TO ME!" She stops screaming and I grab her from behind and hug her "Hisao why this is happening to me?" she says with her head next to me. "I don't now…Hanako but we will find a way... ok honey?" She looks into my eyes, there are some tears on face but she is not crying then she says "F-Forget it Hisao, T-There is n-no a-away. L-Lets just go home…" I hear that and go to the car with her I want to say _No! We can find away! Let's just keep trying!_ But I can't. I get to the car and go to home.

Hanako

I woke up Hisao stops the car on the garage and I open the car door and give a good look on the house a two store house with five rooms, a big living room, a kitchen next to it and behind the house a big garden, just for the kids to play "Hanako come in" when I saw Hisao is standing by the door then I go inside the house and see it white walls then I go to the kitchen, for some reason I want to stay there… if this was a different day I would like to cook something sweet but not now or ever again I never felt like this not even when my parents died… it's worse I don't know how but it is I just want to cry now… "Wait Hanako there is another way!" Hisao says this while bursting into the kitchen. "What?" "Adoption Hanako!" "We can go to an orphanage and adopt a kid!" I can't contain myself and jump on his direction hugging him. I look onto his eyes and say "T-Thank you Hisao for being so smart." "Well you know honey *cof* *cof* I am a man of science and logic, that was the most logical solution." "So we can go Sunday to an orphanage and meet the kids there?" Listening to what he said I start to think if there are any orphanages nearby. My orphanage was closed last year so that's not an option… but wait I remember I saw one on the other side of the city three weeks ago!

"Ok…we w-will see the kids on Sunday." "I know just the place." Then this time he hugs me with all he's strength and says "you'll be a mommy honey" I try not but my efforts are useless and I start to cry and say "And you'll be a daddy".

Chapter 1 - end


	2. You want us to be your family

Chapter 2 – You want us to be your family.

Hisao

I open my eyes and see that Hanako was resting her head on my chest, not that I'm complain… because of the events from two days ago she decided to give me a "present" every night and I very happy with that. Then I see the clock… "Honey is 15 past 10, wake up…" "Just five m-minutes, please…" she says this with her head fondling my chest. "It's Sunday". Then she gets up cutting me off with a big smile on her face, she smiling this way is difficult most of the times all that I can do is a timid smile from her but her smiling like this makes me feel that nothing could go wrong in the world.

"Hisao let's go!" what? Is she ready? I go down the stairs and see her on the front door already changed with a long skirt shirt with the classical hat and a jacket all ready to go… "That was fast." I say that with a face of surprise "Honey isn't you going to eat, take a shower or something?" She looks at me with a glare that says - _like I funcking care for that_ – I never saw her staring someone like this… i-i-it's like she is staring my soul! "I-I-I going to change my clothes." I quickly change my clothes put a social shirt and a pair of jeans with a sweater vest and go to the car… I never thought that she could be so scary.

Hanako

Looking through the window I start to remember when we decided to start a family, it was one year ago.

_1 year ago_

"S-S-So… y-you want to have children?" I ask him with all my will waiting him to respond, but why would him want to have children with me, he has all the reasons to don't want it may be my scars or my shyness or his arrhythmia or…"Yes" I was cut off from my line of thought by a response and a kiss that is becoming wilder and wilder.

"Wait you really want to start a family w-w-with me?!" I say that with a face of surprise as I break up from the kiss. "Well of course, and wasn't this the answer you wanted?" It was the answer that I wanted, but why? Why he wanted start a family with me? "Why?" "Well because I love you and if start a family would make you happy so… let's start now!" I kiss him with all my passion and say "Show me how."

Present day

All he wants is to make me happy, when I notice we are almost there. "So yesterday I passed by the orphanage and I m-met s-s-some of the k-kids…" I say this not wanting him to be mad at me. "Good, how are the kids? Did you like any of them?" as he asks me this I try to find a way to tell him what I want to do. "Well… you know I met three five year olds girls, that got there one month ago… so I met them and they all liked me and I like them all… a-a-and they are the cutest things" but he cut me off agreeing to what I would say. "Yes we can adopt all them." I smile and say "Thanks honey…thank you very much." "So tell me about the girls" How do I start? "First there is thing an you should know". As I start to look nervous he tries to pay attention on both the road and me with a concerned look on he's face. Then he says "What's wrong?" I gather all my strength to say "T-T-They… t-they all h-have disabilities…" seeing the shock from his face makes clear that he doesn't want to adopt them anymore. He stops the car, starts smiling and says "Hanako you meet three girls, yesterday and saw yourself on them didn't you?" I can't lie I did saw myself on them no parents, hurt, and lonely and after all that I was put through when I was on an orphanage. I can't see then going through the same. "Y-Yes, Hisao" He keeps the smile. "You're so good sometimes. I thought something like that would happen, because you Hanako, you know better than anyone what's to lose your parents, to live in an orphanage. Hanako if want to become their mother – scratch that – to become their mommy I will be proud to be with you and to become their daddy." He then starts to drive again, and I start to smile and hug him and say "Hisao I think that I've fallen in love for you again" I plant a kiss on his cheek, now I'm just waiting to get at the orphanage.

We get there, Hisao parks the car and we go inside, as I see the place I start to remember my orphanage cold, sad… hopeless. "So where… are the children?" Hisao asks. "Well… you see the three girls that I talked about are the only ones in here…" I say to him. Then suddenly I hear a scream. "Purple-chan!" It's a 5 year old girl, with white hair, very pale skin with red eyes, dressed in a blue dress, her name is Aka Yuki. She gets closer and hug me "Purple-chan! You came!" she says and then stops hugging me and looks at Hisao. "Purple-chan, who is this?" she says that with a look of confusion on her face. "He's my husband Nakai Hisao, I told you about him don't you remember?" she then smiles and Hisao crouch and stands his hand. "Hello nice to meet you. What is your name?" Yuki then frown and gets away from him, trying to hide her arms from us. "No…" then I get closer to Hisao and whisper on his ears "She has scars on her arms she doesn't like to show them." Sadly Yuki listened… "Purple-chan! You promised you wouldn't say it no one. You meany!" "Wait, Aka-chan why you don't like me?" Hisao asks her making her speech less. "It's because… you don't have scars, now you will think that I'm ugly and because of this you will not like me." She starts to cry, I try to comfort her but she doesn't let me. "Aka-chan, I have a scar too." Her eyes widen and she asks. "Where?" "In my chest." She came closer to me again and asked "Beige-san… the bad man punished you?" Confusion was stamped on Hisao's face so I whisper on his ear again. "The bad man was the one who give her those scars, the headmaster of the orphanage said to me that it was her uncle…" a sad expression appears on his face. "Aka-chan, can I call you Yuki-chan?" "Yes, Beige-san!" she says this with a smile on her face, it's just so cute. "Yuki-chan you want us to be your family?" Hisao asks this, and I hopping that she says _yes_. "Me? Why?" She looks a little confused so I hug her from behind and say "Because you are polite, well behaved and very cute." She starts to blush then Hisao asks "So what is the answer?" she turns around and buries her face on my chest and says "Y-Yes". "Ok, then so honey where the others are?" …good question I have no idea but then I remember "On the library." I pick Yuki up, and she's crying? "What's wrong sweetie?' I ask. "I'm happy…now I don't need to be here anymore. She buries her face on my chest again and we go to the library.

We got there then we find a tall girl reading in a bean bag she has reddish brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes dressed with green pants with a light green shirt with a flower stamped, she is Kona Hamu. "Hanako didn't you said that all of them were five? She must be ten at least." "She is five is that she is a little tall for age." "A little…" he says this with a look of _– seriously- _on his face so I ask "What?" "A little… you know forget it let's talk to her." Before he go I grab his arm and ask "Do you k-know sing language?" "Yes I do." Yeah I remember now, he learned two years ago, Hisao laboratory got new personal and one of them was deaf so he learned sing language. How I forget this stuff? So we go to her, she seems to be into the book, what is she reading… Life of Pi this brings me memories, good memories. Hisao gets closer to me "Do you saw the book she is reading?" he notices too "Yeah, I hope she is liking it." I say. I put Yuki on the ground and we go talk to Hamu. "Brown-chan!" Yuki say greeting her, she put the book aside and waves her, so I and Hisao get near her she grab a little notebook and a pencil and starts to write "Hi Ikezawa-san, hi Yuki-chan who is this?" she ask through her notebook I don't think she knows sing language. "This is my husband Nakai Hisao." "Hello what's your name?" she then proceeds to write her name "Kona Hamu" her handwriting is delicate and very feminine. "Kona-chan could I call you Hamu-chan?" Hisao asks crouched in front of her then she starts to write "Ok, Nakai-san" I bend in front of her and ask "Hamu-chan do you know sing language." She then proceeds to write again "What is sing language?" This take me by surprise I known she is mute but why she wasn't teach sing language? Then Hisao asks "Do want us to be your family?" So suddenly, now Hamu was taken by surprise her hand is trembling, but she still tries to write. "for real?" She starts to smile, and point at her notebook. "Yes, for real." As I say that she hugs me and so I hug her. "Brown-chan is going to with us?" asks Yuki "Yes." Say Hisao. "Cool." She replies. "Ok now we have to find Kura-chan." Then Hamu gets off the hug and goes to hold Hisao's hand but not before writing on her notebook. "I know where she is." "Where." Ask Hisao. She writes again "On her room." I don't know where the children's rooms are. But before I can ask for this Yuki and Hamu starts to pull us.

Two minutes later we found ourselves on a different part of the building where are lots of rooms, this reminds me of Yamaku, the dormitories. We stop. Hamu writes on her notebook "shhhh Kura and rabbit-san are sleeping." "Ok so can you two wait here?" Hisao asks the two of then agree. I get near her and try to wake her up. She has fair skin, Ciano hair, red eyes and dark circles around her eyes. She is hugging her stuffed rabbit, rabbit-san. "Kura-chan, wake up." I say. She starts to open her eyes put her bunny in front of her and say "She says hello" "Hello, Kura-chan, Bunny-san How are you two?" she put her bunny in front of her again "We are fine, who is this." She asks. "This is my husband, Nakai Hisao." Then Hisao stands his hands, in response Kura stands her bunny's hand and shakes his hand. "Hi, how are you?" he says. "We are fine, but Ikezawa-san and Nakai-san what you want?" I look at her little hands grasping her bunny with all her strength for some reason… "Is something wrong?" Hisao asks. "Are you going to leave us here? Like yesterday?" she says that through her bunny, not looking directly at us, I grab her and pick her up "Kura-chan do you want us to be your family?" I say this with a smile in response she smiles back and says "We want! Please." Then Yuki came and scolds her "Hey! I want to be carried too!" she looks at Hisao and sees him caring Hamu, her look of disappointment breaks my heart so I stand my hand to her… and she take it. "So let's adopt them." Says Hisao and we go through ward to the director's office to make our family official.


	3. I see the real them

Chapter 3: I just see the real them.

Hisao

As we were walking down the orphanage corridor to the headmaster office I started to pay attention on everyone faces. Hanako is smiling while carrying Kurra-chan and she is with her eyes closed but with a big smile on her face, Yuki-chan is holding both our hands her face shows that this a new thing for her, I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing though, Hamu-chan is being carried by me and this is a difficult test because she is five but with the height of a ten year old but I don't care this must been something that she can't do very often because of her height and her situation so I don't mind. She drops to the floor and we stop she then points to Yuki-chan, "You don't want to be carried anymore?" I ask, she then proceeds to write "Think that Yuki-nee wants more than me and I'm a bit too heavy. Sorry." After reading this Yuki jumps on me saying. "Thanks Brown-chan! Ok let's go Beige-san to the…" she stops and asks. "Where are we going?" Hanako explains. "W-We a-are g-going to the headmaster office to sing the papers to adopt you, then we can go eat some were if you girls want." "Ok." Yuki says and we go again.

Here we are the headmaster office if this was a different situation we wouldn't had taken five minutes talking with the social assistant and the headmaster but this is not a normal situation. Why? Simple because they had to explains us that the girls have disabilities and these disabilities are but as what I'm seeing and Hanako too I suppose they are trying to convince us to quit adopting them because of this disabilities. Hanako told me that they have medical problems but I didn't know what they have. Yuki is albino she has to put sunscreen on to go outside, she also has dozens of scars on her body, most on the torso and the back area, I think that Hanako saw herself on her, that's why the she already wants to be her mother. Hamu Is mute she lived her entire live with her brother but he died recently he didn't teach her sing language but I can teach her that the problem is she doesn't know her brother is dead, the caretakers told her that her brother send her here because he didn't love her anymore. Kurra has narcolepsy she is always tired and when sleeping she can breathe very lightly almost like she was dead but we can find a way to help. "So after hearing this do you two still want to adopt them?" say the headmaster. Hanako is holding my hand with all her strength, holding herself too not burst in anger screaming at the headmaster. So is best to take the lead. "Yes, we still want to adopt them." I smile at the end of my sentence, showing all the love that I already fell for the girls and most of all for Hanako… this is for my family! "Are you sure? There are" I cut his sentence, ok now he is pissing me of. "Why are you trying to make us quitting adopting them? Shouldn't you be happy for them finally having people that want them in their lives to simply love and take care of them? Unlike you sir who sees them as disabled kids, I just see the real them." I am pissed, I'm trying not to show this but I think that I have failed because Hanako looks worried; she rests her on my shoulder and says. "W-W-Where is the adoption papers?" She started smiling.

Ok the girls are officially our daughters, our family. We get out of the headmaster office and head for the girls. Yuki jumps in front of me and says. "Beige-san are we a family now?" The happiness on her eyes is visible. I smile and crouch. "Yes… so you three go to your rooms and grab your things, so we can go eat, ok." Hanako bends over us and add. "Something with chocolate." The three of them starts running on the direction of her rooms and we start to wait them here. Then Hanako grabs my arm, she looks onto my eyes and smiles, a happy smile, a relived smile, I smile back, she them kiss me lightly on the lips. "You know, I think that I have fallen in love for you again." She says. "Why?" "Because since we decided to start a family you didn't measure efforts, when I discovered that" – she looks down I know this hurts her, I start to hug her. – "y-y-you k-k-know, you came up with a solution and now w-w-we" – she starts to cry, but these are happy tears, she is smiling – "we are a family. You are a daddy." She buries her head on my chest crying happy tears, so I decide to say. "And you are a mommy." She holds me tighter, and I hug her back even tighter. The hug looks that has lasted an eternity, but we are interrupted by something pulling my shirt, it was Hamu with a suit case, she looks ready to go. Yuki and Kurra arrive too; Kurra raises her bunny on the level of her face and. "She wants to know if we can go to the new house now." Hanako crouches in front of her and says. "Yes but before we will go eat something, ok." She gives a smile at the end of the sentence. "Ok Purple-chan, Blue-chan lets go now I want sweets!" Says Yuki in a way that her life depended of this, so I fell something pulling my shirt, it is Hamu with something wrote on her notebook. "Can we go now? Please!" Ok… They really like sweets. So I say. "Ok we are going. So let's go to the car." "Yeeeeeeiiiiii." Screams Yuki happily, Hamu was smiling too and Kurra she was trying to hide her smile but failed, Hanako was smiling too but for a different reason, she was happy because now… we are a family and there is nothing in this world that will change this.

Hanako

I'm feel so happy right now the only time that I felt like this was when I confessed to Hisao and he said that loved me and now this… this family… now complete. We are arriving on the restaurant, all that I'm doing right now is watching them from the my seat, their little faces, Yuki stroking her hair with her little hands, from here I can see her scars more clearly they are like Hisao's, like someone tried to take her fingers and separate her hand from the wrist, booth her hands are like this, as I can see her neck is like this too… what happened to her? She notices me looking at her and tries to hide her hand behind her back and smiles at me. She is so… cute! I smile back in response. I notice Hamu smiling at a picture she is holding behind the picture is write "Me and Hamu April 20XX" last year, I have to ask her later. She then brings her notebook to near my face… I didn't saw her writhing, "That's my oni-san." She then shows me the picture, I guess she had notice me. The picture shows a teenager holding Hamu's hand, I think she was tall since ever because a person who didn't know her age would assume she was at least 7. Her brother has white short straight hair, brown eyes, and normal stature, he looks nice. "What's he's name?" I ask. She starts writing on her notebook, "Kona Kakyoin" I don't know what to do… she dosen't know he is dead, she has to know one day… for me it was different I saw my parents die. I'll discuss this with Hisao… he is her father too afterwards. "What a beautiful name" I say. When I turn my eyes to Kurra I saw her struggling not to sleep, she is siting her bunny on her lap. "Kurra-chan you can sleep if you want, we wake you up when we get there h-honey" I say. She looks at me with her eyes almost closed then looks to the driver seat and says "…no…" like she was afraid of sleeping. "Are you ok honey…?" I say looking at her, I think my concern is visible because Hamu is looking worried, Hisao too. "I am afraid that if I sleep I wake up on the orphanage again…" she mutters. "Honey… nothing will happen if you sleep, I p-promise you." I respond. Tears are forming on her eyes. "…no." Suddenly we stop. "We are here" says Hisao. "Look… Kurra you can sleep if you want." "…but." "There is no but… because if you wake up there I'm going there again, again and again because…" He's eyes… they are so determined, so boldly, they only look like that when he says that he loves me. He loves them. "I am your father." He ends the sentence with a smile. She focuses her eyes on her bunny. She puts her bunny on front of her and. "She says ok". Good, what's the name of her bunny again? "Ok now let's eat" say Hisao. Moments later we are inside the restaurant, it's a very simple one looks a little rustic not like the shangai, rustic like an old restaurant. The waitress gives the menus and we start to choose what to eat. The girls don't take long to choose, Yuki chose a piece of chocolate cake, like me, Kurra chose a strawberry cheesecake, Hamu chose a chocolate mousse and Hisao chose a brownie with ice cream… that looks delicious, I contain myself from asking a bite but he put the spoon with a piece of the brownie near my mouth and asks. "Want some?" he smiles at the end. "Y-Yes" I say, I'm feeling a little embarrassed on doing this but still I like. Hisao gives a sweet smile. "Did my Hanako liked?" my hanako, I'm his Hanako, and he is my Hisao. "Y-Yes…" I notice the girls already finished their meals and they are looking to Hisao's brownie, he notices. "Do any of my daughters want a bite?" all of them nod in response, "Ok, so open your mouths." They open and he proceeds to give them a bite. "It's yummy!" says Yuki. I take them to the car while Hisao pays the bill, we get on the car and I fell something puling my sleeve, it's Kurra she put her bunny on front of her and asks "Now where are we going?" Hisao enters the car and looks at me in a that's a good question way. "We are going home now." "Your home?" asks Yuki. "It's your home too, we are a family." All of them smiles, both me and Hisao too.

We arrive at our house; the girls grab their things and enter the house. "Wooa!" says Yuki, Hamu and Kurra are amazed too. "Purple-chan, Beige-san this house is so big!" says Yuki. "Well Yuki this is your house too." Say Hisao. Someone pulls my shirt, it's Hamu. She shows me her notebook again. "I have three questions." "O-Ok" "My brother said that one day I would find a mommy and a daddy are you and Nakai-san them?" she asks. "Yes we are." Yes she is my daughter, Hisao daughter, Yuki and Kurra sister… she then shows me her notebook again. "Can you be my brother mommy?" what should I say she doesn't know he is dead. "Y-Yes." Is better to say what she wants. Now is the last question, "Can I sleep with you and Nakai-san tonight?" Oh… I wasn't expecting that "I'll have to talk to Hisao but I think he will agree." "Agree on what purple-chan?" asks Yuki. "Hamu was asking if she could sleep with me and your father tonight…" "Can I sleep with you too purple-chan? Please!?" "O-Ok if your father agrees with…" something pulling shirt, is Kurra, I think I know what she wants. I smile at her. Let me guess… you want to sleep with me, your father and your sisters?" she nods. "O-Ok go put you things on the living room while I-I t-talk to your father, ok." They go, so I proceed to the living room, before I enter I watch the house. Weeks ago after knowing the news I saw this house as lifeless, ugly, but now it's the complete opposite! Someone grabs my hand… its Hisao. "So… mother of my daughter's, let's go inside?" We enter the house know that today we are going to live the rest of both of ours lives as parents.


End file.
